classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Zagato
Zagato (CPP Milan s.r.l.) is a design consultancy and engineering services company situated just outside Milan, Italy. The company's premises occupy an area of 23,000 square metres (250,000 sq ft), of which 11,000 square metres (120,000 sq ft) are covered. The company was established at the end of the World War I by Ugo Zagato, putting aircraft industry construction techniques to use in the expanding market for passenger vehicles. Zagato's cars were advanced in design and became synonymous with light weight and excellent aerodynamics. Alfa Romeo, Fiat and Lancia immediately realised the advantages of his rakish, streamlined designs. A collaboration followed which saw the creation of a series of legendary racing cars, such as the Alfa Romeo 1500, then the 1750 Gran Sport, and the 2300 8C. After World War II, Zagato was very much active in the new GT racing category. Avant-garde styling, together with light weight and wind-cheating lines were main features of Zagato's models for the leading sports car manufacturers of that era - Maserati, Alfa Romeo, Fiat, Lancia, Abarth, Ferrari, Aston Martin and Bristol. In addition to cars that have been produced officially in small series, the company has also built exclusive one-offs and prototypes for other illustrious marques, such as Ford, Jaguar, MG, Rolls-Royce, Rover, Spyker, and Volvo. Ugo Zagato's two sons, Elio Zagato (1919–2009) and Gianni Zagato (born 1929), became involved with the company in the late 1940s. Ugo died in 1968. Zagato is currently headed by Andrea Zagato. Many Zagato vehicles have the signature double-bubble roof that allowed clearance for racing helmets or heads, with minimal frontal area. Other trademark design features include no bodywork ahead of the headlights, flat door handles and the absence of bumpers and outside rearview mirrors. Zagato cars * 1922: Fiat 501 * 1922: Diatto Tipo 25 4DS * 1925: Lancia Lambda * 1929: Alfa Romeo 6C 1500 * 1929: Alfa Romeo 6C 1750 GS * 1930: Alfa Romeo 6C 1750 GS Testa Fissa * 1932: Alfa Romeo 6C 1750 * 1932: Alfa Romeo 8C 2300 * 1937: Alfa Romeo 8C 2900 * 1938: Fiat 1500 Spider MM * 1938: Fiat 500 Siata * 1938: Lancia Aprilia Sport MM * 1938: Lancia Aprilia Sport Aerodinamica * 1947: Fiat 500 Topolino * 1947: Isotta-Fraschini 8C Monterosa * 1949: Maserati A6 1500 Panoramica * 1950: Ferrari Panoramica Speciale * 1952: Fiat 500 CZ * 1952: Fiat 8V Elaborata * 1953: Osca 4500 Biondetti * 1954: Maserati A6 G/54 2000 * 1958: AC Ace-Bristol Zagato * 1957: Alfa Romeo Giulietta SZ * 1957: Jaguar XK 140 Z * 1957: Lancia Appia GT * 1958: Lancia Flaminia Sport * 1960: Aston Martin DB4 GT Zagato * 1960: Bristol 406 * 1961: Bristol 407 * 1962: 1960 Osca 1600 GTZ * 1962: Alfa Romeo 2600 Sprint Zagato * 1962: Lancia Flaminia Tubolare * 1962: Lancia Flaminia Sport 3C * 1962: Lancia Flavia Sport 1.5 * 1963: Alfa Romeo Giulia TZ * 1963: Lancia Flavia Sport * 1965: Alfa Romeo Gran Sport Quattroruote * 1965: Lamborghini 3500 GTZ * 1966: Lancia Fulvia Sport * 1967: Shelby Zagato * 1969: Alfa Romeo GT Junior Zagato * 1969: Volvo 2000 GTZ * 1970: Cadillac Eldorado NART * 1974: Zagato Zele 1000 * 1975: Bristol 412 * 1976: Lancia Beta Spider (Designed by Pininfarina, Zagato Produced) * 1984: Maserati Biturbo Spider * 1986: Aston Martin V8 Zagato *1988: Autech Stelvio *1989: Alfa Romeo SZ Category:Coachbuilders